Late for work
by General secretary
Summary: After leaving Ooarai, Mako found employment abroad in a high tech research facility. Unfortunately, she is late for work, what could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1: late again

It had been several years since Mako Reizei left Ooarai.

And yet, she found herself halfway across the world in the deserts of California.

Until recently, Mako spent most of her years searching for employment as most employers didn't appreciate her talent, until she resorted to work abroad.

Either way, Mako was working at Black Forest Research Facility, and she was late for work.

Black Forest, Mako thought. That was English for Kuromorimine, an old rival school back in Japan.

Mako hurried on the facility tram to the laboratories.

"Welcome to Black Forest Research Facility, please keep your arms and legs inside the carriage".

Mako looked at the magnificent sights of the facility, to her left, was the vehicle testing range, where scientists tested armoured cars on the field, determining if they fired the criteria, it reminded her of her panzer 4. On her right, she saw the shooting range, guards practiced with their firearms.

Mako finally reached her destination and hurried past reception.

"You're late Mako," said Sodoko from the desk. Somehow, she also was employed at Black Forest.

Mako only gave her a sheepish grin and headed to the lockers. She grabbed battery and her flashlight before heading to obtain a special piece of equipment.

"Ah, Mako, you've finally arrived, you are booked for one of our prototype armors for today's experiment." called Erwin, "Please, put on this Hazardous environment suit."

The suit was large and heavy, due to the heavy steel used for protection. Yet, flexible enough to say, crawl through a vent. It was also electrically powered allowing it to withstand extreme pressure along with hermetic sealing, temperature insulated, and….


	2. Chapter 2: Murphys law

"MAKO!" yelled Erwin, snapping Mako out of her infatuation, after all, Mako solved the flexibility issue.

"Sorry", Mako replied, donning the suit. She headed to the control center.

Mako chugged two cans of coffee in an effort to stay awake.

"Ah, Mako, here you are. " Dr Assam greeted. "Take the sample down to the test chamber". "We boosted the anti mass spectrometer to 105%" added Koume.

"Sodoko is concerned about detailed results". Assam continued, anyhow, they're waiting for you Mako, in the test chamber..".


	3. Chapter it all went to hell

The entire objective of the experiment was to create a vehicle teleportation device.

And so, Mako inserted a glowing green device into the back of an M1 Abrams.

"Okay!" called Assam, "Mako, hit the power!". Begrudgingly, Mako pressed the button.

BOOM !

"Dammit Koume, Shut it Down!" ordered Assam. "IT CAN'T!"Koume cried in despair. "GET OUTTA THERE NOW MAKO!", screamed Assam.

But Mako froze in shock.

The tank began emitting large bursts of green bolts of electricity when, WSHOOM!

Mako found herself in a fiery place similar to depictions of hell.

WSHOOM!

This time, Mako was surrounded by bipedal creatures which she had never seen before.

WSHOOM!

Mako found herself back in the wrecked facility.

She crawled through the now broken door and made her way back to the control center.

"Cmon, Cmon," grunted Assam as she gave Cpr to Koume.

As she did, Erwin rushed over along with Mako with a defibrillator.

"CLEAR!" the Guard shouted. Koume woke up, coughing and sputtering.

"We need to evacuate, now!, said Assam, "Mako, help me carry Koume, Erwin, lead the way! "

And so, the four left for the surface, but their troubles only began.


	4. Chapter 4 through gas and flames

"Jesus Christ !", Erwin exclaimed at the sight.

Bodies littered the hallway. What was once the maintenance section was now covered in blood.

"What have we done!", wailed Assam as she viewed the chaos."

"We need to move, now!" yelled Mako.

They advanced past the generators when Erwin spotted a person.

"HEY YOU THERE!, DO YOU KNOW IF THERE ARE OTHER SURVIVORS?" called Erwin.

But it wasn't a person.

The "thing" wore a lab coat but it's head was covered by a crab like creature.


	5. Chapter 5 through the darkness

The "thing" charged at them, to which Erwin shot and killed.

"WHAT IS THAT!", panicked Erwin. "I don't want to know", replied Mako.

They rushed to the elevator.

"We have to find aid fast, Koume is not holding up well!", worried Assam.

Mako pressed the elevator button.

A scream was heard as the elevator crashed down to the bottom.

"Oh God! , there were people on that". Mako whispered, horrified.

"But we still need to get down", reminded Assam. "Koume is barely conscious so what will we do?".

Thinking quickly, Mako pulled loose a long string of electrical thick wiring.

"We'll tie Koume to me and I'll climb down carrying her," Mako declared, still traumatized from her actions.

Erwin slid down the ladder first with Assam keeping guard.

Mako gingerly climbed down, her HEV suit allowing her to carry Koume.

They continued through the facility, where the power ran out. Assam grabbed a flare from a kit, giving them a source of light.

"Assam!", Erwin called, "Light the area up and I'll shoot those crab thingies! ".

They traveled through the darkness with Erwin dispatching foes as Assam lit the way.

They reached the now abandoned reception desk.

But they were followed.


	6. Chapter 6 the journey

A horde of the crab headed beings approached them, too much for Erwin to dispatch them all.

"Throw the flare at them, maybe it will set them on fire!." suggested Mako.

Assam threw the flare into the crowd, setting fire to the pursuers.

Erwin went to the desk and into the intercom, "attention all staff, there is a code five biological contamination crisis, I repeat, there is a code five biological contamination crisis.

"Come on now, into the vent", called Assam as she gently pushed Koume through.

Mako was on the other end and picked her up.

After Assam passed, Erwin was next.

But she saw a woman dressed in a business suit playing a Kantele out of the corner of her eye.


	7. Chapter 7 restbite

They crawled through the vent and into a stairwell where the four took a breather.

Assam went to a storage nearby and unlocked it.

"Here, weapons, ammo, Armour, supplies and a radio.

Mako waved smelling salts in front of Koume while Assam set up the radio.

"Hello this is Black Forest Research facility we are currently experiencing a class five biological containment crisis", Assam spoke into the radio.

"COPY, THIS IS HOUSTON ONE OF THE UNITED STATES MARINE CORPS, TROOPS ARE ARRIVING AT BLACK FOREST RESEARCH".

Koume woke up groggily, with bloodshot eyes. "Ohh what happened she groaned."

"It's okay now," comforted Erwin, "We're safe now".

"Good news Everyone!" exclaimed Assam, "I've made contact with the marines!".

"I got that reference", muttered Mako.

"Here", called Erwin as she handed out guns, ammo and bulletproof vests.

Assam took a vest and shotgun, Erwin took a 357. Magnum revolver, passing Koume her old gun.

Mako received an mp5 machine gun and, a crowbar.

Koume groggily wandered past the corner when, RATATATAT.

Koume was nearly hit by a string of machine gun rounds.


	8. Chapter 8 contact! contact!

"WHY ARE THE SENTRY GUNS ACTIVE!?", screamed Koume.

"I don't know, everything is going wrong so I'm not surprised", sighed Assam.

"Well someone has to deactivate them!", said Koume.

Everyone looked a t Mako as she was the only one with an armored HEV suit.

"Fine!", grumbled Mako.

Mako took a deep breath. She had to run at the deactivation lever below the turret.

She sprinted at lightning speed, a few rounds glancing off her armored body.

Mako slid to the switch, slamming it, deactivating the gun.

Almost immediately, a swarm of the crab things exited out the top entrance of the stair case.

Thinking quickly, Mako reactivated the gun, which massacred the crabs.

A survivor leapt at Mako's head which was promptly killed by her crowbar.

A round applause was created by the other three.

"We need a name for those creatures", said Erwin.

"How about headcrab?", suggested Koume, "After all, they go for people's heads!".

"SORE DA!" exclaimed Erwin. Everyone just stared.

"Ehh he Humm", Erwin blushed.

The group continued until the reached the loading zone, full of supplies. A marine arrived through the door.

"Rescue!", exclaimed Mako, mustering most of her energy to utter that word.

Immediately the marine unloaded his M60's belt.

In response, the four returned fire, killing the soldier.

"Why would he do that?", cried Assam.

A few more marines entered.

"CONTACT! CONTACT!", shouted the marines through the radio.

They took cover as bullets flew.


	9. Chapter 9 steel thunder

Camp Hartman, CA, USA. One hour earlier.

Kay managed to convince her best friends to join her in the US.

And so, she found herself in the marine corps, climbing into her m1a4 Abrams.

It was hard leaving Japan, she had a thing going on with Darjeeling.

In fact, she only had citizenship because her mother had dual citizenship.

"So what's the mission?", asked Naomi. "Apparently, we're headed to some sorta research facility called black forest", Kay responded to, "there's some kind of containment breach, biological in nature.

"I still don't know how you convinced me to leave Japan and Takashi!", complained Alisa.

Helmet-Chan started the tank's engine and followed the lead unit.

"Okay, we're 10 minutes away from our destination". The unit commander called. "Our objectives are to support the infantry, secure the area, and…. A brief silence followed.

… silence or capture and interrogate any Black Forest staff". A silence fell among the tanks.

"That's insane!", shouted one tank. "Fuck this shit", commented Corporal Sterling, followed by murmurs of agreement.

"Any non-compliance shall be met with a court martial!", called the lead commander.

As they entered the compound, they met hostiles.

"CONTACT! CONTACT!", called one of the marines on the back of the tank.

The aliens had a big red eye and hoof like feet.

They shot green bolts of electricity, ricocheting of the vehicles. They were met with 50 Cal from the tanks.

"Jesus!" yelled Helmet-Chan. "What are those?" questioned Kay as she blasted the aliens.

"This explains a lot," stated Naomi. "I DID NOT EXPECT ALIENS WHEN THE JOINED THE MARINE CORPS." Said a bewildered Alisa.

Some aliens tried to get close, but the marines made sure that wasn't happening.

"Alright, drop off the infantry at the loading zone, we'll clear out the other areas", ordered the unit commander.

Once the infantry had disembarked, the tanks went to clear out the main garage.


	10. Chapter 10 one by one

The four exchanged fire with the

"GODDAMNIT, WE'RE PINNED DOWN! ", Erwin shouted.

"There are too many marines for us to fight!", said Assam.

They got a lot of marines, but more were coming, what was worse was the fact tank treads could be heard outside.

Mako grabbed a bandolier of grenades from a dead marine.

"When I toss these, we make a break for the maintenance vents.

The marines fell to cover as the grenades were thrown.

As they traveled through the vents, the four reached a section that led outside.

Koume heard a faint whirring, she looked up.

"MARINES! ", Koume screamed.

Marines rapelled down the vent from a huey helicopter, catching them by surprise.

The four exchanged fire with the marines, dispatching all of them.

The helicopter retreated from harm.

They reached the cargo transfer area, crates dangled precariously from ropes in the air. On the other side, was a balcony to the underground train system.

"I'll go first", Erwin declared.

She expertly hopped on one after another to the other side.

Koume was next, she hopped to one another albeit slower as she was unconscious only an hour prior.

Assam had no difficulty either.

But it was a nightmare for Mako. Her bulky suit made jumping difficult and her sleepy self made it easy to miss crates.

No sooner had the poor girl made it on the first crate could growls be heard.

Aliens with big red eyes entered from where the four where and shot lightning bolts at Mako.

The sleepy girl somehow swayed side to side, dodging the shots and landed on the next crate.

"COVERING FIRE!" yelled Erwin.

Bullets methodically took out one alien after another allowing Mako to reach the other side.


	11. Chapter 11 market garden 2

"OKAY!", Kay bellowed.

"heheh, O-Kay", Alisa chuckled with Naomi.

"We're gonna be linking up with some air cav units, just like operation market garden. Kay continued,

"Most of these poor bastards were shot down by the aliens, so enemy close air support is a big problem, so eyes peeled."

The crew continued on to the missile silos, where missiles were kept when the facility was an army base.

It was flat open ground with the occasional bunker and wall, perfect for tank warfare.

Corporal Sterling followed behind her. They saw a crashed huey and marines entrenched against an alien foe.

"Contact!", Kay yelled.

Immediately, a high velocity object ricocheted off her vehicle.

Kay spotted the attacker, a purple alien plasma cannon.

"Naomi, throw high explosive at the bitch!". The cannon blew up in a spectacular fireball.

The marines began to fight more aggressively, boosted by morale from the arrival of the tanks.

Kay unleashed 50 Cal rounds of freedom at the red eyed aliens, but there was another type.

A purple armored alien with a mutation on the arm fired small darts at her. Kay didn't even flinch, knowing they shot too high.

Immediately, the darts began to home towards her, forcing her to hastily retreat inside the vehicle.

"Whoa!", Kay exclaimed, "Did ya see that!?". "Sure as hell did," Naomi said while shooting and chewing gum.

A few marines unloaded on the new alien, with most bullets simply bouncing off.

"Naomi! Make those barney the dinosaurs over there high priority! , they're hard to kill".

"Roger". Naomi replied.

"Now, let's see if they can handle 50cal", she smirked.

RATATATTATATTATTAT. The aliens dropped like rocks.

As the marines secured the area with snipers, sentry guns, landmines, and machine guns, Sterling and Kay's tanks went to meet up with the last group of air cav pinned down inside the main missile silo.

"Good God!", Sterling said over the radio. Hundreds of dead bodies, some of marines, others of black forest staff littered the area.

Not one, but three hueys were shot down over the area.

"Shit." Kay muttered. An anti aircraft gun could be heard from the bunker, above, Manta Ray like alien aircraft flew bombarding the stranded marines.

"This is turtle one, requesting aircover over the main missile silo", Radioed Kay.

"THIS IS LEG LIMA, WE READ YOU LOUD AND CLEAR, ANTI AIR INBOUND".

Immediately, jets flew over the sky blasting the alien aircraft, sending them down in flames.

"All tanks, advance!" ordered Kay.

As she approached, she saw two m2 Bradley's firing furiously at the enemy.

A massive Grey alien with a red eye approached the vehicles, smashing one and burning the other with flames that were shot from its arms.

"Holy shit! Naomi, kill the fucker!" cried Kay. Corporal Sterling followed suit.

The beast stomped its foot and sent a Shockwave so strong, it killed a few unlucky marines.

But Kay's Abrams held, and a shot by Naomi killed it.

After the battle, Kay prepared to return to the temporary base with wounded and for a rest.


	12. Chapter 12 I like trains

Assam, Mako, Koume and Erwin rode on the old black forest train system.

"Our objective is to reach the main missile silo and launch a missile to possibly close the dimensional rift." Explained Assam. "Although there are hundreds of aliens and defensive lines of the Marines.

"I'm guessing we'll be the ones to punch through and I'll lead the charge". Groaned Mako.

Erwin looked at the map, "alright, there should be a short cut here".

As soon as they rounded the corner, they saw sentry guns, rocket turrets and barricades and a tank.

"NONONONONONONONONONONO NOPE! ". Panicked Erwin as she backed the tram to safety.

"Guess we're taking the long way", said Koume. "GuEsS We'Re TaKiNg The LoNg WaY" mocked Assam, "ya think?".

"Hey, there's a loading station up ahead, let's check it out", suggested Mako.

But instead of supplies, was a marine machine gun emplacement.

"TAKE COVER!", cried Erwin.

They jumped behind the open topped tram. The machine gun relentlessly opened fire.

"We gotta destroy that mg, I suggest we cover Mako as she runs to a better position to lob a grenade.

Everyone agreed but Mako.

"Urgghh, fine!". Mako said begrudgingly.

"Covering fire!", ordered Erwin.

Mako flanked the mg and rushed to a wall, the machine gun left quite a dent in her suit and the wall.

She threw a grenade.

The machine gun erupted in a flash, and no more gunfire was heard.

They continued forward.

"Urgh, this parts really flooded", complained Mako.

"look, another siding!", chirped Koume.

They went inside.

"Oh my god", proclaimed Assam.

The siding was full of guts, and corpses of Marines and staff alike.

"IIIIII dddont lllike this," said Mako trembling in fear, "let's go".

They went down the track when the train crossed some laser tripwires.

"Ambush!", cried Koume.

Immediately marine sentry guns awoke, blasting rounds down range.

Mako rushed the positions, her HEV suit absorbing most of the damage.

She destroyed the guns with her trusty crowbar.

"Okay, we have one final defensive line to face", instructed Assam.

They readied for the fight.

"CONTACT!, CONTACT!", shouted the marines. Withering hails of gunfire rained down.

Yet, Mako systematically dispatched the foes, clearing the way.

"Alright, we're clear, let's go". Said Erwin.


	13. Chapter 13 exterminators

"Ah, it's good to be at base", sighed Kay as she drank a coke.

They arrived at their base, which was siding at the black forest underground railway.

"Are the rumors true?", asked Naomi, "Are the black ops really arriving?".

"I honestly don't know, or why", replied Kay, "and here comes Corporal Sterling."

"Good evening ladies," greeted the Corporal.

"So tell me Sterling, is it true most units are committing executions on black forest staff?", asked Kay.

Sterling leaned in. "The order has been so goddamn unpopular that units have openly mutinied, it's gotten so bad high command has allowed troops to vouch for the staff.

"And what about the black ops?", added Naomi.

"Unconfirmed", replied Sterling.

"ATTENTION, ALL UNITS, HOSTILES HAVE BEEN SPOTTED ON THE DAM, ALL UNITS SCRAMBLE IMMEDIATELY.

"LET'S GO I'VE ALREADY GOT THE ENGINE RUNNING!", cried Alisa ecstatically.

"I've spotted the bastard, let's blow straight to hell", called Kay.

Another one of the giant red eye alien was on the dam. The 120mm cannon made quick work.

"High command, the target has been neutralized, I…"

Kay found a manhole in the garage at the middle of the dam.

"HEY NAOMI! THERE'S A MANHOLE DOWN HERE! I'M GONNA CHECK IT OUT!". called Kay

Naomi climbed down with Kay.

"Jeez, it could be infested by aliens". Naomi said.

"Command we're heading down to investigate." Kay radioed.

Naomi grabbed two grease guns, slid down the ladder.

HAARAWW! HAARAWW!

"WHAT. THE. FUCK. IS. THAT.", Kay proclaimed.

A massive one green eyed alien, resembling a centipede stood in a pool of water.

"Welp, we gotta kill it", answered Naomi.

Kay looked around. "Hey, look at this control panel maybe we'll kill it by filing it with toxic wast-

BAAM!

"JESUS CHRIST! ". Cried Kay.

"Did the worm just fire a laser from its eyes?". Naomi asked, stunned.

"Okay, so we have to turn a valve downstairs, however, the worm can shoot you between moving to the two rooms.

Kay prepared for a mad dash. "You'll cover me right?", she asked Naomi.

"Of course," replied Naomi.

Kay ran, jumped and did a somersault into the room below.

As the bug tried to blast Kay, Naomi distracted it with gunfire.

"I got the valve, the waste should be flowing in!". Kay called.

"Apparently, the waste isn't enough, we'll have to flush it!", called Naomi. "Raise the water level Kay!, flip the lever!".

Kay flipped the lever and the room began to flood.

"Get outta there now Kay!". Ordered Naomi.

Kay scrambled out and up the ladder, as Naomi flushed the beast down drainage.

"WE DID IT! HIGH FIVE! ", Kay yelled.

They returned to base with a long story.


	14. Chapter 14 Fly me to the moon

"What. Are. Those." Mako muttered.

3 long green tentacles covered with a bullet proof hide sprouted where the rocket exhaust should go.

"Maybe if we start the missile, the flames will kill it", theorized Assam. "Koume and I will prepare the rocket while you two get the fuel and warhead primed."

"I call the warhead !" yelled Erwin.

One of the tentacle s crashed down near Erwin.

"Yay!, they're hostile and attracted to sound!", Mako said sarcastically.

Mako threw a grenade to the other side of the pit below the missile.

The tentacle began packing at where the blast was.

"Now's our chance!", whispered Mako.

Erwin headed for the warhead, Mako the fuel supply, and Assam and Koume to the control center.

Erwin hopped over some pools of toxic waste. "where is it, where is it ooh! Explosives storage."

She typed in the passcode, the date of Yukari's birthday. God, we had some good times, she thought.

Mako took the elevator below, suddenly it stopped. OH SHIIIIII- Mako thought as the elevator plummeted like a rock. At the last second, she hopped on the maintenance ladder.

Mako climbed down gingerly. Not doing that again she thought. She jumped over a broken pipe.

And descended another ladder. Hundreds of headcrab zombies marched out, cut to ribbons by frag grenades. She flipped the switch, turning on the generator which started the fuel pumps.

"Damn management!" cursed Erwin. "Didn't even bring the warhead!".

Erwin fumbled with the explosives configuring them like Miho and Yukari showed her.

She wound up with a mean looking bomb. "Lefty loose, righty tighty", Erwin said as she installed the warhead.

The tentacle raised and nearly smashed Erwin as she made a mad dash to safety.

"Ahh you've arrived!" greeted Koume. Erwin panted from nearly Haven her head taken off.

Mako climbed up the maintenance ladder, her heavy suit and fear of heights slowing her down.

"Huff, huff", Mako panted.

Mao dodged swing after swing from the tentacles and climbed to the launch station.

Assam hit the the switch.

"T MINUS 3 SECONDS, T MINUS 2 SECONDS, T MINUS 1 SECOND."

The rocket launched in a glorious red flame, burning the tentacles alive.

"WHOO HOO!" they cried.

However, the marines arrived.


	15. Chapter 15 airfield assault

"Jesus Christ!" said Kay. "I thought we secured that area when we rendezvoused with the air cav".

"Well, apparently not!", responded Sterling.

"I just got a report from HQ, there are several targets of note", spoke Alisa, apparently, there is a scientist that's killing our marines. The scientist is wearing an orange suit with four others and is a shoot on sight target."

"Goddamn, how many has he killed?", asked Kay, "Wiped out entire defensive positions, several dozen, in fact many marines want revenge".

"Well, this adds something interesting". Added Naomi.

"Whoa!", Kay exclaimed as she saw a missile fly out the silo.

"CONTACT! CONTACT!", alerted Naomi. Portals opened and aliens arrived.

However, these aliens shot electricity, threw grenade like balls and were larger.

Kay blasted them with machine gun fire, but they were swarming.

"Goddamit, where's our air support and infantry", asked Sterling.

Suddenly, atgm missiles and cannon fire carved a hole in the aliens

"THERE'S OUR AIR SUPPORT!", cried Alisa excitedly.

Infantry followed up, picking off the aliens.

"Sterling, you attack the main silo, I'll rendezvous at the airfield". Kay radioed.

"Roger, roger". Replied the Corporal.

Kay drove to the airfield with a few mounted marines.

A massive explosion erupted to side, the marines dismounted and engaged the portal.

"you guys go on, we'll meet later", shouted a marine.

Kay's tank rounded a corner and spotted a juicy target.

"Kay, I've spotted the orange ice pop ahead," Naomi reported, "permission to fire?".

"Give em hell", Kay responded.

The 120mm cannon blasted the ground, causing the four to take cover.

Kay opened fire with her 50 Cal.

However, Naomi stopped firing.


	16. Chapter 16 reunion

"OH FUCK!" cried Erwin as the tank fired.

Dirt flew everywhere with Mako's HEV suit absorbing the shrapnel.

Suddenly, the gunfire stopped and the tank commander climbed out with hands up.

The four raised their weapons and Mako approached slowly.

Mako took a closer look at the tank commander and lowered her gun.

Kay rushed over and gave Mako a bone crushing hug.

"So, you're the one whose been causing so much chaos," Kay spoke to Mako.

"So, you're the one whose coming here to silence us". Responded Mako.

"Look, I know what's happening but most of us disagree with our orders to the point we've start to desert." Said Kay, but anyway, how y'all doing?.

Mako, Erwin, Assam, Koume, exchanged stories with Kay, Naomi, Alisa, and Helmet-Chan.

"Well.. we're technically supposed to kill you, but I think it's better if we simply walk away and never saw each other, deal? ". Kay said.

Mako shook hands, as she began to walk Kay tossed her some canned coffee.

"Take this, you'll need it," Kay spoke.

Mako could only smile.


	17. Chapter 17 I'm the captain now

"How's the situation holding up", Kay radioed.

"Pretty well, but not so good on other sectors". Responded Sterling.

The missile silo was recaptured.

"Hmm, that's weird," Alisa said, "High command isn't responding".

"I'll go and tell the others". Sterling said.

An truck drove out.

Unlike the usual olive drab, the truck was colored black. A man in black ops gear climbed out.

"I am Captain Michael Stevens, CIA, this operation is now under our jurisdiction".

"Wait, what, I thought you were reinforcements?", questioned Kay.

"I'm sorry if there may have been a misunderstanding ma'am, but we are now taking control of this operation." Said the captain.

"We're not going to just handover command without a message from high command". Kay spoke.

"I insist", replied the captain.

"I don't think so," replied Kay along with murmurs of agreement among the marines.

"Last chance ma'am," ordered the Captain as he drew his rifle, "We're allowed to use deadly force if needed".

The marines drew their guns in return.

"Now everyone calm down, we mean no harm," spoke Sterling.

BANG!

Sterling dropped to the ground. He'll broke loose as the marines exchanged fire with the black ops.

The marines held the advantage with their tanks until an apache helicopter arrived.

"Take cover!", yelled Alisa, as missiles flew around.

There was sharp bang, and silence ensued.

"Naomi shot down the apache with the Abrams.

Alisa rushed over to Sterling, dead before he hit the ground.

The black ops retreated, chased by the marines.

As they turned the corner they saw piles of bodies, marines who were killed by the black ops.

"FORGET ABOUT REIZEI," Kay ordered, "LET'S GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!.


	18. Chapter 18 foxtrot alpha

"So, where next?", asked Erwin.

"Well, our job isn't finished yet, apparently something or someone is preventing the portal from completely closing", answered Assam, "So we need to send someone to shut it down".

"And I'm guessing that someone is me!", Mako said sarcastically. Everyone simply nodded.

They passed the ruined airfield, and heard a strange noise.

An alien aircraft flew and dropped off aliens with purple armour, the aliens turned and fired Homing darts at them. Mako expertly dispatched them.

"Okay, we're here, now". Assam said, as Erwin, her, Koume passed when-BOOM.

The tunnel collapsed, separating Mako from the others.

Mako headed for cover as an apache helicopter let loose on her.

Mako found her way into a small dugout. It had a CIA logo and it contained a M60 machine gun, and the crown jewel, a RPG 22.

Although Mako never handled such a weapon, the simplicity and lectures from Yukari allowed her to figure out how to fire the weapon, she loaded a rocket.

Sneaking behind some sandbags, Mako released a shot into the side of the helicopter, blowing off a missile pod.

The helicopter turned to face her, allowing her to blow off another missile pod.

Finally, she fired a shot at the front of the chopper, going through the crew compartment and blowing out the engine, snapping the aircraft in half.

Mako turned on a portable radio in the bunker.

"Hello, is this you Mako?", asked Assam.

"Yes", replied Mako, exhaustedly.

"Well, the only way to get to the main portal device is the long way, where there is even more military activity." Radioed Assam.

Mako had to carve a path between aliens, retreating Marines, and black ops.

Mako climbed into the dugout vent, and exited into a garage. She broke open a vent and saw two black operators conversing. They stopped and turned in a panic before being crushed by a car.

Mako stealthily climbed out and saw the assailant, a giant Grey, red eyed alien, heavily armoured.

The alien gave chase, limited by its size as it shot fire from its fists.

Mako fled out the garage and up a collapsed radio tower to a radio and map on a water tank.

"Helmet Chan, make any last minute airstrikes and get the hell outta there! ", A voice on the radio said.

"Kay?", asked Mako. "Mako?", replied Kay, "Where's Helmet Chan?".

"I don't know, all I see is a tanker helmet", Answered Mako.

"Then I fear the worst", replied Kay. "Say, where did the marines go, I only see black ops guys", Mako asked.

"Well, it's long but the black ops back stabbed us, so it's a fight for survival." Spoke Kay, "Well, there are airstrikes literally right there, so go wild".

Mako called out coordinates and Kay launched bombing runs accordingly, carving a path through black ops defenses and killing the alien.

"And oh, I have a gift before you go", called Kay.

A supply drop full of ammunition crashed down near the water tank.

Mako crossed a minefield, dodging black ops snipers until she reached the aquariums.


	19. Chapter 19 wakey wakey

Mako turned a corner and was ambushed by black ops, they were female and dodged and swerved like butterflies. Mako dispatched the black ops and entered a supply closet, before she was knocked out.

"Wake up! Mako!", cried Saori, "you need to get up!". "Five more minutes," groaned Mako.

"Not now, what would Granny think?", reminded Saori. Mako begrudgingly woke up.

She found herself on a rapidly closing trash compactor.

Mako climbed out slowly but surely, narrowly being crushed. Mako took a breather and climbed across the closed compactor

She grabbed a crowbar and climbed out, onto the platform above the aquarium, and arrived on the platform.

She saw a shiny new crossbow on a table and grabbed it.

The faulty platform collapsed, bringing Mako into the aquarium, with a hostile fish like alien.

Dodging the beasts' charge, Mako released bolt after bolt, killing it.

Mako climbed out, into the the main building block, and sneaked through the rubble, sniping black ops from cover.

Reaching a bunker, she picked up another rpg 22 and a m60 machine gun.

A black ops Blackhawk landed black operators, which were cut down by Mako.

The Black Hawk sprayed bullets at her, Mako brought it down with the rpg.

She had to enter the specimen labs to reach Assam and the others.

A checkpoint lay in front of her. A marine huey launched a gun run, destroying it.

"Thanks, Kay," Mako thought.


	20. Chapter 20 down below

Kay explored the temporary evacuation base, the marines were leaving slowly, they were in no rush.

"Hey Kay, I'm picking up something weird on the radar, specifically in the underground sector.", radioed Alisa.

Naomi and Kay went to Alisa's radar station. "It seems there's a large portal opening and something equally large guarding it," Explained Alisa.

"Then let's go investigate!", Kay beamed enthusiastically.

"Hold on, we need heavy weapons", reminded Naomi as she passed out light machine guns, rpgs and assault rifles."

They took an elevator down to the basement where they passed a marine barricade.

The marines shot the head crab zombies one by one until they were all dead.

"Evening ma'am where ya headed?", one marine asked.

"To the basement," Kay answered.

"Actually, there is something big down there along with possible alien and black ops activity, we also stocked weapons down there", the marine continued.

Kay thanked the marine and headed into the basement.

They entered the basement and found plant like growths everywhere.

And a pool of a turquoise liquid lay in the corner, Naomi dipped her hand in, healing a cut.

"Apparently it heals injuries," she noted.

Alisa advanced out to the platform.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?", she proclaimed as she jumped back.

Kay peered out, she saw a giant green alien with yellow eyes and green pupils, and it was angry.

Alisa unleashed a hail of gunfire, bouncing off it's thick hide.

Naomi wisely aimed for it's eyes, blinding it and causing its to launch a portal, summoning an alien.

"Did it just launch a portal from it's crotch?", Kay looked puzzled, intrigued, and terrified at the same time.

"Yep it just did". Answered Naomi.

The alien flailed it's tentacles around, nearly hitting Alisa.

They continued hitting it's eyes, then the portal generator.

Suddenly, the alien let loose a stream of toxic waste.

"Arghhh!", groaned Alisa. Naomi was already headed for the turquoise pool.

They continued with the fight, the alien opened the "portal generator", Kay released a rocket l, causing it to retreat through and destroying the portal.

They left the basement, but black ops intercepted them.

"Ambush!", cried Kay, as she engaged the attackers.

Suddenly, a marine sentry gun unleashed gunfire, killing the black ops.

"that was intense", groaned Alisa before collapsing.


	21. Chapter 21 one step for Mako

"Okay, this is a two part operation." Assam explained. "We need to shut down the other end of the alien xen dimension portal, which will be carried out by Mako, and we need someone to calibrate equipment to teleport us outta this hellhole which is Erwin's job".

"Erwin first," called Koume as Erwin jumped in.

"Your turn, Mako," announced Assam.

Mako jumped in. She found herself on a platform made of rock.

She saw another platform and jumped. She thought she would sink like a rock, but fell like a feather.

"Hmm, no gravity", thought Mako.

She jumped platform to platform until she reached the main "island".

She dispatched a few headcrabs and went below where she found a teleporter.


	22. Chapter 22 showdown

Erwin landed on a floating island, surrounded by weird flesh like tentacles which were, of course, hostile.

After dispatching a few enemies, she came across a lake of dirty mud like water.

She sighed, placing her prized crusher cap and phone in a ziploc bag.

She swam out the other side, soaked, thank fully, her guard outfit was pretty durable.

Erwin crawled through a tunnel and emerged into cavern and jumped platform to platforming.

She snuck past another green tentacle and headed into a monitoring camp and found the equipment.

She carefully guided the laser to the over end of the device, as she left, the tunnel collapsed behind her.

"Jeez, that was a close one". She thought.

Suddenly, flying aliens with other sized heads resembling meditating monks flew over, shooting fireballs.

Erwin bulletproof vest absorbed most of the damage.

Erwin shot down the enemy fliers with her 357 magnum, killing them.

She spun her gun and blew the gun smoke, old West style.

She headed back toward the portal.


	23. Chapter 23 beast slayer

Mako exited the portal, she found herself on a different island with a few head crabs which were quickly dispatched.

Suddenly, a cave with a web cover burst open, revealing a massive head crab with a heavily armored shell and a giant sac.

Mako shot at the obvious weak spot of the sac, causing the beast to charge at her nearly trampling her.

The beast birthed two baby head crabs out which tried to attack her.

As Mako was distracted by the attackers, the massive head crab launched a spray of acid from the top of it's shell.

"SPICY!", she screamed as a small amount hit her face.

The giant head crab fled into the cave, chased by Mako.

She found a corpse of a HEV suit scientist, which was carrying ammunition, she carried on.

Mako turned on her flashlight, slowing her advancing from her fear of ghosts.

She turned a corner, spotting the retreating armoured headcrab, dodging baby head crabs, acid and charges while unleashing rockets and machine gun fire into it's sac.

The beast retreated once more. Mako reached a cave opening, however she slipped down, right in front of the Armoured Headcrab.

Mako bobbed and weaved from its attacks, circling and firing with the m60.

Final, the alien bitch queen was dead.

The explosive force of the beast's violent death blew open a hole in the floor, leading to a teleporter.


	24. Chapter 24 running the gauntlet

"Jesus Christ!", this is a nightmare!." Cried Kay as she blasted an alien.

These aliens were large and armored, resembling movement of a horse.

Kay blasted another, these aliens already had nests in the sewers under the marine base.

Kay had to link up with Naomi, punching through black ops and aliens alike.

Alright, we're here," exclaimed Kay as Alisa cut open the grate and climbed out.

They found themselves in a storeroom.

"Let's go," Kay commanded.

The marines advanced weapons at the ready, looking for black ops and aliens.

Suddenly, a yellow eyed alien appeared, shooting electricity.

"CONTACT! CONTACT!", yelled Kay.

The marines unleashed torrents of fire.

They continued the advance, being attacked from all angles.

They crawled under cargo boxes and over crates.

Although the aliens were outnumbered, they out gunned the marines, making a ferocious resistance for every encounter, killing a few marines.

They reached a garage and entered.

"Hello? ", a voice said over the radio.

"We're here to relieve you Naomi", replied Alisa.

" We need help bad, ammo's running low and the black ops are starting to overrun us." Called Naomi.

"Roger", returned Kay.

The marines crossed the bank and rushed a machine gun nest, overwhelming it.

"Okay, there's a black ops mortar position in a fortified compound", explained Naomi, "which needs to be neutralized, we were pinned down until you arrived".

The marines advanced past the destroyed walls of the compound, immediately, the whistle of mortar shells whistling down.

"Take cover!", cried Kay. The marines ducked down into a destroyed building's basement.

"We gotta take it out," exclaimed Alisa. "I'll provide covering fire", said Naomi, chewing gum.

The marines rushed the mortar, dodging explosions while Naomi picked off the black ops.

The marines burst through a door, attacking a black ops radio station and advanced upstairs.

BOOM! Kay blasted one with a shotgun. Grenades were tossed as fighting evolved to hand to hand.

"We've secured the mortar!", cried Kay.

Suddenly, a black ops Humvee burst through a wall spewing gunfire.

"Alisa! Load the mortar!", ordered Kay as shells flew downrange.

The marines advanced to the basement.

"Jesus Christ!". Exclaimed an accompanying marine, "that's a fucking nuke".

"Hold on!", called Naomi as she disarmed the Nuke.

"knife!", called Naomi to Kay.

Naomi carefully cut the red wire and the yellow wire, and unscrewed the warhead, carefully extracting it.

"That. Was. Tense." Sighed Kay as they walked back.

But no one noticed a lady in a blue suit with a kantele re arming the bomb.


	25. Chapter 25 Battle of Wits

Mako teleported on a main island, and passed through an industrial center, with aliens working machinery to produce weapons.

Mako noticed the workers wore a green collar reminiscent of a dog's. She left them alone as they weren't hostile.

She encountered a few guards, engaging them in combat as they fired at her, but none could stand before her.

She hopped in another, landing on more platforms, jumping to another island.

"You can't win". A raspy hoarse voice said. Mako entered a cave.

Inside, she saw a massive being with a large head. "Reizei lose". It declared.

It fired fire balls at her. Mako found her bullets did nothing, but she did notice three crystals powering the alien with energy beams.

She found pads on the floor, allowing her to jump to crazy heights, destroying the crystals.

Mako unleashed rpg rockets, stunning the alien who fired a portal in anger.

Mako found herself in a room, swarmed by flying aliens, which were shot down.

She grabbed ammunition from a dead scientist, and jumped platform to platform, up to the exit portal.

She traded fire with the omnipotent alien again, he opened his head and launched a energy ball.

Mako dodged, firing at the weak spot. Again, the alien launched a portal, Mako found herself ambushed by more flying aliens.

Mako dispatched them, gathered supplies from corpses, and jumped on flying rockets to an exit portal.

The battle raged on until she was teleported to a room with more aliens and a healing pool.

Mako recovered, and entered battle once more.

Suddenly, the omnipotent alien hit her full force with an energy ball, knocking her down.

As he closed in for the kill, Mako threw a grenade in the exposed head, detonating.

The alien exploded in a spectacular green flash.


	26. Chapter 26 The End

"Mako Reizei", A woman wearing a blue suit said.

Mako found herself in Xen in front of the lady.

"You have proven yourself worthy of your task". Stated the lady, "My employers have had an eye on you for a while".

"So you mean it wasn't a terrible turn of events? ". asked Mako.

"You weren't merely brought here by the wind, there's a reason you lived". Replied the woman.

"She seems really familiar", thought Mako.

"All of your weapons are confiscated, after all, they were government property", the lady in blue said. "but you can have the suit for your troubles".

"Now, you can jump in this portal, signaling that you wish to work under my employment".

"Or, refuse and fight a battle you cannot win".

"Can I sleep if I agree to work for you?" asked Mako.

" Oh believe me, you'll be sleeping for a long time". Replied the lady.

Mako groggily stumbled in the portal and fell asleep.

"Excellent". The lady said.


	27. Chapter 27 epilogue

"Let's go, into the portal now!". Called Assam through the radio. Erwin jumped in the portal as the black ops swarmed in.

"Jesus Christ!". Called Erwin as she teleported out to the parking lot.

"Thank God we're still alive, now we gotta make a run". Explained Assam.

Suddenly, a US Marine corps Huey landed in front and Kay stepped out of the helicopter.

"Well, that explains the new portal openings". Said Kay,

"Whoa, Whoa, you better not torture or kill us all," responded Erwin.

"No, frankly we're evacuating and the black ops are massing, they even have nukes in the facility, we disarmed one, but they reared it". Assured Kay. "You might as well join us, we need scientists to help us enter Xen".

"Say, what happened to Mako?", Kay asked.

"She went to Xen but never came back, but her vital signs on the HEV suit are positive." Assam assured.

"Then we'll await her return". Declared Kay.

They boarded the helicopter and flew away from black forest research.


End file.
